


Shared Grief

by Hieiko



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men mourn the loss of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Season 5.

Three black-clad figures stood in front of four graves. Charles Gunn, Winifred Burkle, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, and Cordelia Chase, respectively, were the names adorning the marble gravestones.

Angel stood in front of Cordelia's grave. He'd already cried for her, and now all he could do was gaze at the carved letters of her name in silence. Five of his friends were now dead, if he counted Doyle, who wasn't buried with the others. If Illyria was included, and Angel supposed she should be because she had died fighting at their side, that would make six.

On Angel's right side stood his son Connor. The young man grieved silently, staring at the row of graves that belonged to the people whom he knew had taken care of him as an infant. He didn't shed any tears.

A little further to Angel's left was Spike, whose white-blond hair stood out in the darkness. He kept his head down, and his hands in his duster pockets, as he stared fixedly at a grassy spot on Fred's grave. He hadn't moved an inch nor said a word since they arrived there.

Angel laid a hand on Connor's shoulder, gently prodding him that they should leave. He called out to Spike, but the younger vampire didn't react in any way to show that he had heard him. Angel frowned, and irritation seeped into his voice when he told Spike that sunrise was in an hour and it was time to go.

Spike still did not move.

Angel instructed Connor to go on ahead. The dark-haired vampire went over to his grandchilde and grasped his shoulder. When Spike trembled slightly, Angel moved in front and forced the blond to look at him.

Spike's blue eyes shone with unshed tears. There was a blank expression on his face that Angel found unnerving. He could see that the blond was desperately trying to stay in control, but losing.

"They were your friends, too," Angel said, managing to sound comforting and disbelieving at the same time.

Spike inhaled sharply and tried to turn away, but Angel gripped him by the shoulders. "It's more than that, isn't it?" Angel stared at him for a second longer. "Were you in love with Fred?"

This time, Spike broke free. "So what if I was? She'd never... But all of them, they were the only ones who... " his voice trailed off as he choked back tears.

"Dammit, Spike." Angel grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him close. Spike struggled feebly for a moment before giving in and burying his face against his grandsire's shoulder.

Sunrise was fast approaching, however, and they pulled away from each other.

"I..." Spike swallowed before he continued, not looking at Angel. "I thought I was alright with it, before. But now, it just hit me all of a sudden that they're all gone, and..."

"I know," Angel said quietly, also not looking at Spike.

"'S just... Thanks," Spike mumbled.

Upon hearing those words, even though it was more of an Angelus thing to do, Angel leaned in close and planted a kiss on the younger vampire's forehead. "Let's go. Or in a few minutes we'll both be nothing but piles of dust."


End file.
